


Birth of the Supreme Demon: Kokichi

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Disgaea (Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Suspense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, demon transformation, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Prism saw the results of the killing game of another world and decided to be merciful to one of the students that had died. That student was Kokichi Ouma and Prism decided to give him two options. When revived, Kokichi could either serve as a sorcerer under the Golden Land or be thrown into the Netherworld as a demon and build everything from the ground up. Prism was surprised that he chose the latter option and bestowed him a few gifts before sending him off to a dead Netherworld. Kokichi got two surprises besides being brought back from the dead. Reviving Amami as a vampire and turning Kokichi himself into an imp. Would the two manage their new lives as demons and could they assist the fairies of the dead Netherworld?





	1. Awakening in the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Before Hero Complex, there is this story. While this happens in all timelines, what happens in Hero Complex does not for obvious reasons. This is the beginning of Kokichi as a demon in my ever expanding universe. This also adds a headcanon to what occurred in Dangan Ronpa V3 (and probably changing some things concerning the infamous chapter 6). Enjoy!

Death should have taken him to the grave. The entire point of his plan was to die in order to lure out the Mastermind. He had no idea if the plan even worked. All he knew was the Mastermind had his or her fun spoiled and it filled him with glee. He had made sure that the Ultimate Detective had all the information he needed to expose the plan and the Mastermind. That was all he could ask for. The killing game must be stopped.

So when he opened his eyes, he was confused as to why he was resting on a soft mattress.

"Oh, the great Kokichi Ouma has finally awoken. About time! I thought you were going to stay dead even with my interference!"

Hearing his name being called caused Kokichi to forcibly sit up. The first thing Kokichi did was look at his hands. Before he died, he recalled being crushed by a hydraulic press. With his body broken beyond repair, there was no way for the Mastermind to control the trial. Kokichi's death was instant so he only remembered everything fading to black once he ordered Kaito to kill him. It didn't make any sense for his body to be back in one piece.

"Hey, is your voice okay? Normally, you would be chirping away right about now."

The person speaking to him sounded just as young as he was. Kokichi blinked and decided to scan the room more before prioritizing the obnoxious voice. The softness of the bed made the young male want to fall back asleep. Alas, that wasn't going to happen. The room he was in made him feel he was still in the Killing Game. Golden wallpaper with butterflies decorated the walls. The ceiling was as limitless as outer space. Was there even something at the very top? Below the bed was one huge butterfly carpet.

"…Someone's obsessed with butterflies," Kokichi ended up saying.  _I hope this isn't Gonta's room in the afterlife._

"So that's the first thing you say when you come back to life? God, you really are a brat!"

Who had the audacity to call the Supreme Leader a brat? Kokichi finally faced the person who blabbered away. To Kokichi's surprise, the voice belonged to a boy younger than him. The short teen might have looked he was in junior high but the boy before him looked to be in elementary school. He had short blond hair with an ahoge that reminded Kokichi of a certain detective. His green eyes were just as big as his own purple ones. His attire caught Kokichi's attention. The boy in front of him might have sounded obnoxious but he dressed like an adult. His clothes originated from the Victorian era. That much Kokichi knew. The white Victorian outfit covered most of his upper body followed by a red inside vest that had a wonderful dark green coloring in the middle of it all. Four nicely designed buttons were aligned on his vest. The four buttons took the form of the four card symbols: heart, diamond, clover and spade and that was from top to bottom.

"Hmm? I thought I would see a handsome man waking me from my beauty sleep. It's only a child though…" Kokichi lamented.

The child didn't take this insult well. "C-Child? I'll have you know that I'm ten times your age!"

Kokichi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I apologize. You're an old man then."

The child really didn't like when his age was questioned. "You are a rude brat! I'll have you know, you're talking to the Creator of the Universe! I am Prism!"

If Kokichi didn't know any better, this kid was a huge fan of the Supreme Leader. How else would anyone come up with a huge lie like that?

"Wow, you aim really high!" Kokichi exclaimed. "Not bad."

"Aim high?! That is my title! I am the Creator of the Universe! People fear me! You have no right to mock me in the Golden Land!"

 _The Golden Land? What's that?_  Kokichi asked himself _. Does he have a fantasy world too?_

"Oh? Do you want to know what the Golden Land is?" Prism asked. He assumed that the human boy in front of him didn't know. "I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you. The Golden Land is in the center of the universe! Witches and sorcerers live here away from humans, demons, angels and witch hunters! Alas, there's only a few of us because I personally handpick who gets to live in my palace!"

"That sounds like something I would do…" Kokichi mumbled. "Are you copying my style?"

"Your style? If anything, you're copying me!" Prism yelled. "Anyways, it's dangerous to leave the palace. There are animals exclusive only to the Golden Land! There is a church used for important weddings in the universe not too far from the palace. We have an amazing garden that only my friends and I can go to. There is a swamp down below the Golden Palace where I feed assholes to my pet kraken. The question is, are you going to be my friend or are you going to be an asshole?"

"I can be both," Kokichi said immediately. He couldn't help himself. Prism just set himself up to be mocked.

Prism sighed. Disappointment showed on his face with how much Kokichi kept insulting him.

"I guess I need to show you that I'm the real deal. If I don't, you're going to keep treating me like a kid."

Kokichi wanted to know what the blond child was capable of. Unfortunately, he was going to find out. Prism pressed a button on his suit specifically the spade. As if on cue, a magical being appeared in front of him. A young man dressed up as a Cheshire cat (for the most part) appeared before him. Kokichi hummed. The catboy was very attractive. Granted, having white hair was always a plus (even though Kokichi personally preferred shades of green). A minus for the catboy would be the fact he only had one eye and needed an eyepatch to cover it. Kokichi shivered when the white haired catboy leered at him.

"Woah! You're a magician?!" Kokichi asked, trying to play it off like he didn't have a bad feeling. "That's so cool!"

"This is my Furniture, "Chester". He's my favorite cat and one-third of my personal weapon," Prism explained. "Chester, explain to this child why it's not good to be insulting the Creator of the Universe."

The catboy purred. "Why, it's a good thing when you're knocked down a peg. Of course, you can't let your reputation be hurt by some mere human."

The Furniture didn't even have respect for Prism. He had less respect for the human before him though. Kokichi had quick reflexes so he was able to jump of the bed before the catboy clawed at his throat.

"Woah! Are you an assassin too?" Kokichi wondered. "Why do I attract all the people with the horrible occupations?"

"Stay still or my master won't be pleased," the white haired male warned him.

"As much as I would like to stick around, I think we can all agree that I'm not here to be killed again."

Prism had his eyes on Kokichi. Why did this kid have the look of a killer?

"…Coil."

Kokichi felt the ground below him shake. He didn't know what to expect until something big burst through the floor and immediately grabbed at his waist. It didn't take a genius to see that this clearly wasn't a magic trick.

"W-What the…"

"My pet kraken will have fun with naughty boys," Prism hummed. "You can take him away."

Kokichi needed to think fast. He could pretend this wasn't real but then he remembered how everything was in the killing game. This shouldn't be a surprise but even something as a monster kraken coming out to attack him was something not even Monokuma could do. He stared at Prism with fear in his eyes as he was dragged into the darkness. He failed to realize that he started screaming for help and for Prism to stop.

It was too dark for him to see what the kraken was trying to do. There was a tug at his shirt and pants here and there but it was also yanking at his limbs. The pain got to him and then when he felt something sticky and slimy poking at his mouth…

Fortunately for him, Prism did order his pet to throw Kokichi back out. The Supreme Leader saw the light in the room again and for once, he didn't mind the golden butterfly motif of the room.

"This is why you don't defy me," Prism said in a dark tone. "You talk like that to me again and Coil will do more than just coil his tentacle around you."

Kokichi's body couldn't stop shivering. Why did that almost happened? He wasn't in some hentai novel. This was real life…where he really was brought back alive and being given a second chance. He almost lost that second chance to a tentacle monster…

The Supreme Leader forced himself to calm down. He could not allow himself to show fear in front of the young boy. Hell, even if this boy was the real deal and he was speaking to someone equivalent to God, he needed to demonstrate his iron heart and determination. Kokichi forced himself to stand up. His legs still trembled from the scare.

"I take it back. You're not like me. You're more like Maki-roll!" Kokichi exclaimed. He really needed to stop throwing insults now. It didn't take a genius for him to learn that he really was in a lion's den and this kid before him was actually dangerous.

"Hmm? Who's that?" Prism asked.

Kokichi chose not to answer. Prism had a violent outburst like the assassin but had decided against having his catboy kill the Supreme Leader for disrespecting him and went straight to the kraken humiliation. He just needed to play along until he can come up with a plan to escape this place.

With Kokichi's refusal to speak, Prism decided to focus on his main objective now. Chester went over to Prism's side and suddenly hovered next to him. Kokichi had a harder time convincing himself that it was fake magic. "Now that you know I'm the real deal, let's talk about why I revived you," Prism began. "As the Creator of the Universe, I have access to every universe available. I am a witness to the killing games that occur in your universe. At first, I decided I had no reason to interfere. A battle of hope of despair is such an anime plot that it entertained me to no end."

Kokichi actually glared at the young boy before him. "…You think teenagers killing each other is fun and entertaining?"

"Hey, what's with the scary look?" Prism asked. A evil smile plastered his lips identical to the one that Kokichi would wear when he played the role as a villain. "I'm immortal! I'm going to get bored very easily. A game where it's kill or be killed is entertaining! Especially when it involves normal humans with unique skills!"

Kokichi bit his tongue. He refused to get provoked.

"Either way, it shook me to the core to learn the truth of the killing game. I mean, who knew it was a reality show running for fifty-three seasons!"

This was news to Kokichi. "F-Fifty three…"

"Yeah! It's been centuries since the Most Despairing Incident of Mankind occurred. The killing game was over and done with from what I read. However, someone thought that they could make money off of a tragedy more than 100s of years ago. This man is a billionaire now that he has made money off the corpses of troubled teenagers. It's amazing."

Kokichi didn't realize he was sweating. He had no clue that this was a thing. Then again, he knew his memories were tampered with but he didn't have enough information to put the pieces together before he died.

"…How do I know you're not lying?" Kokichi asked.

"You don't. But you're a living lie detector. I think you are smart enough to know if I'm telling the truth or not."

Prism was telling the truth. That annoyed Kokichi to no end. Why did something so ridiculous have to be true?

"Originally, teenagers desperate for fame and money volunteered to be the active participants of the game. Over time, people started criticizing the show and less teenagers showed up. Then underground deals were made and teenagers started going missing. Rumors of them being on the show were eminent but their personalities had been re-worked to cater to the theme of the show. It's an amazing horror story."

Kokichi found it difficult to breathe. "…Were they…kidnapped?"

"It depends. Some people still auditioned for a spot in Dangan Ronpa. Otherwise, they would be kidnapped if they had the looks. I mean, the man in charge is rich! He has the money to rewrite a person's personality to what he thinks the audience will appreciate. I wouldn't be surprised if you had your personality re-worked."

Kokichi didn't want to know. In his mind, he was always the Supreme Leader. Yes, he wasn't in charge of 10,000 people. Yes, the only people he cared about were members of DICE. Yes, he didn't have the greatest childhood…but still…

"From my observation, only part of your personality was tampered with," Prism continued, causing Kokichi's eyes to widen in horror. "You still are cunning and intelligent. You still are skilled a troublemaker and liar. You still have trust issues. The people close to you are real. The feelings you developed during the killing game are real and…"

"…What did they take away from me?"

"Besides your purity? I would honestly say your shyness. If anything, I think they fixed you up in comparison to the other students they messed with."

That wasn't reassuring in the slightest. Yes, Kaito had called him pure and naïve but Kokichi never saw himself as such. Kokichi had a hard time believing he was a shy individual if he was a troublemaker like he remembered. If that's the case then…

"…However, you were one of the few people kidnapped," Prism continued.

"…Why am I not surprised?" Kokichi muttered. "I would never willingly participate in a killing game…"

"And you have no audition video that most of the other students have," the sorcerer confessed. "It would be very hard for a director to get someone as cautious and shy as you. You are the perfect candidate. I wouldn't be surprised if they stalked you for a few weeks before they decided to grab you."

Kokichi really wouldn't be surprised. If he had the rest of his memories, he could figure out how he ended up in the killing game in the first place. The memories of the end of the world and the other things provided in the game were false. Kokichi knew this with absolute certainty that the mastermind intentionally screwed with them with so many false leads. Regardless, Kokichi felt that he wouldn't have been taken easily. People in DICE were his family and they would do all they could to protect him. The motive video he had scared him but he felt something was off about it. DICE were like Phantom Thieves. They appeared suddenly, committed harmless crimes and then vanished into the night. Their identities were heavily concealed so no one would have been able to determine their identities. If what Prism said was correct, Kokichi and DICE were being followed until they were ambushed. It perfectly explained his motive video.

"It's still hilarious how the one person they kidnapped for this killing game would be the reason why Dangan Ronpa is officially over."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, didn't you know? The survivors officially angered the fanbase enough that they don't want any more games. It's a shame but it means no one has to die. And that robot destroyed the facility that allowed for the killing game to happen...but he had to be destroyed in the process of allowing the survivors to escape."

Kokichi's heart skipped a beat. "How many survivors?"

"Just three."

"T-Three…"

"Don't worry. Your pretty little detective is a survivor."

Kokichi didn't realize he let out a sigh of relief. The one person he wanted to live did in fact survive the nightmare. His plan worked in the end. The killing game was over, and no one else would have to die.

"Now, I will explain why I brought you back to life," Prism continued. "I have a soft spot for lonely children like myself or troubled teenagers who died without accomplishing much. While you did accomplish a huge feat, you had so many loose ends that it would be a shame to just let you die alone like that. So I grabbed your soul quickly and brought you back to life. Alas, it took some time since your body was crushed. A body that was beyond repair is hard to fix but with magic, I was able to put you back…with some new changes."

Kokichi didn't like that one bit, "Changes?"

"You'll figure them out in due time. I have a request."

Normally, the Supreme Leader wouldn't think too much about the "changes". However, if someone powerful revived him, he needed to be concerned for his body. What if Prism messed up? Would his body fall to pieces? Would he feel the pain of death a second time?

"Stand by my side and become a sorcerer of the Golden Land…or not and become an overlord of a Netherworld."

Kokichi had nothing to say. "Your requests sound preposterous."

"Not really. This world is governed by magic. Everything starts and ends with the Golden Land though," Prism explained. "If you become a sorcerer, you'll be immortal like me. You'll have the privilege to do whatever you want whenever you want. I'll even make the palace bigger so you can have a room for yourself. I did like the room the Dangan Ronpa team gave you in the killing game and would replicate that."

"…And if I become an overlord?"

"You basically become a demon. Demons have a hard life. Everyone is out killing each other. They have no friends. They terrorize humans and corrupt angels. They basically do what they want but have boundaries. They age slower but they are allowed to maintain information longer. They are strong brutes with no moral compass. I honestly wonder what the point would be to become a demon. Be a sorcerer with me and-"

"I will be an overlord."

Prism stopped speaking immediately after Kokichi's answer. "Come again?"

"Did you not hear what I said? I said I will become a powerful overlord."

Prism snickered even though his expression expressed anything but amusement. "That's funny. I almost fell for your well-crafted lie. Of course, you want to work with me-"

"That is not a lie. That is the truth."

The blonde glared at the Supreme Leader. For the first time since speaking to him after the reveal that Prism was the real deal, Kokichi noted that he got on Prism's nerves.

"Really? Why would you pick the harder option?" Prism asked as he tried to pretend he wasn't offended. "Being a demon implies hard work. Hard work requires you to be motivated but without motivation, you'll just rot away like the majority of weak demons." Prism smiled knowing there was an easier way to persuade Kokichi to change his mind. "Also, being a demon means killing those who get in your way. It means trampling on the weak. It means betraying a powerful demon once they have their back turned. Are you telling me that someone as pure as you would be able to become a successful demon?"

Kokichi kept a neutral expression. A battle of wits had begun but the Supreme Leader knew that he just needed to keep speaking calmly and he would win. For the few minutes he was with Prism, Kokichi had an idea how to manipulate him and get the information he needed. There was always a catch to these sorts of deals. The last thing he wanted was for Prism to secretly be Monokuma or even the Mastermind.

"Pure? I think you should pull out a dictionary. My picture wouldn't be there for you to see," Kokichi snarked. "Besides, I think you're underestimating me. If you know enough about me to revive me like you said, why do you think I would join forces with you? You honestly think I'm the type to side with the strongest?"

"Actually…" Prism opened his mouth but closed it. He almost fell into Kokichi's trap but had a rebuttal of his own. "Don't misunderstand. From my observation, I assumed you ass-kissed Monokuma to be on his good side. You had good intentions but being in a killing game where it is easy to manipulate your opponents is different from manipulating demons without brains. Demons kill without reason. They pillage without fear of consequence. They conquer those without showing a shred of sympathy. Do you want to become the very thing you tried to avoid while you were alive?"

"I don't mind the gamble," Kokichi answered honestly. He smirked seeing Prism's expression darken. "It's either I become a slave to a little boy who could very well be involved with the Mastermind or I get kicked out of this place and become a demon. That's assuming you have the powers to do so."

"What can you possibly gain from becoming a demon? You will have everything you want as a Sorcerer of the Golden Land. Hell, I can give you the title, "The Supreme Sorcerer."

As much of a tempting offer it was, Kokichi knew better. Prism listed more cons for being a demon because it was the option he didn't want the Supreme Leader to choose. In contrast, he refused to give enough details about what being a sorcerer of the Golden Land entailed. From the sound of things, he wouldn't be able to leave this place without supervision or a bodyguard. That sounded as suffocating as being stuck in a school with no hopes of escaping.

 _While being a demon might go against my morale, I refuse to be a captive._  Kokichi thought grimly to himself. Being a demon implied that while he would have to live in a kill-or-be-killed world, he could gain power beyond his imagination if he worked hard. He still had to fulfill a contract with Prism but the moment he did, he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. A part of him wanted to take the powers of a demon and return to his world…wherever it was…assuming that the Supreme Leader was being told the truth in the first place.

"Sorry, but I don't trust other liars," Kokichi hummed. "You may think you're slick but you have no idea how to make a deal with the liar of all liars."

Prism's cheeks turned red in frustration. Kokichi pretty much had this won now.

"Oh, I see how it is…" Prism muttered. "Honestly, why did I give you a second chance at life?"

"I wonder that too," Kokichi said with a smile. "Maybe you fell in love with me. Oh, how shameful~."

"Flattery gets you everywhere…" Prism hissed. "If being a demon is so important to you, then I have no choice but to release you into the Netherworld."

"Good-good! I'll need a weapon, a powerful spell book, a castle, food, some amazing new clothes…" Kokichi intentionally started to list stuff off but Prism interrupted him.

"You will have to get everything on your own," Prism hissed. "That is the consequence of becoming a demon."

"Huh? You're not going to get me an overlord starter kit? I thought we were friends…"

Kokichi looked ready to cry when Prism denied him help. Prism wasn't having that.

"We're not friends now that you decided not to become a sorcerer of the Golden Land."

The fake tears were gone in almost an instant.

"Sheesh, you're not making things easy for me."

"Everything is now your fault!" Prism declared causing Chester to snicker.

"Oh, Prism is throwing a temper tantrum again because he didn't get what he wanted  _ **again**_ ," the catboy purred. "Don't worry too much. Even if Prism won't help, us Furniture can give you some items to start your journey."

"No! No! No! He gets no help from me!" Prism shouted. "This conversation is over!"

Chester shook his head. He was still smiling. "So tell me, Kokichi, why would you deny the chance to become a powerful individual in the universe? What drives you to become a demon and continue being hated? Don't you want the privilege my master bestows to you?"

"No," Kokichi answered truthfully. "Dying was painful. Having everything I want sounds nice…but…I have no intention of being chained down."

"You wouldn't…" Prism grumbled.

"…Prism, is it?" Kokichi started, "Might I ask what happened to the other students who have died? Where are they now? If you revived me…surely…you can revive the rest of them?"

"I can. Except for one," Prism admitted. "That guy got his soul erased. I never expected that these people were capable of doing such a thing…then again…I feel like a demon was involved…"

Now that caught Kokichi's attention. "What's that? A demon? You're joshing, right?"

"Your universe always had strange things happening. Stranger than fiction," said Prism. "I only felt the presence of a demon recently there. I even think he is manipulating the killing game…" Prism thought about something before he had another idea. "How about we strike a deal instead?"

"I won't become a sorcerer."

"No, it's not that. I will give you a weapon to protect yourself, send you to a Netherworld that is perfect to train yourself into becoming a powerful overlord and finally revive one of your dead friends as a demon to protect you. With your small body, there are limitations to what demon I could make you."

Now Kokichi had something to worry about. Physically, he wouldn't be strong so he would need a bodyguard to back him up. It sounded too good to be true…

"It can…be anyone?"

"I can't revive the one who had his soul erased in his execution nor the robot who self-destructed. I refuse to revive the Mastermind of the game unless I have a good reason. Anyone else is fair game…however…" Prism's expression changed to something wicked. "Even if you have someone as an ally, this one in particular will maintain the memories they have of you. I can't imagine what would happen if you choose someone who wanted your dead body."

That limited the amount of people Kokichi could revive. Originally, Kokichi had Gonta in mind to be his bodyguard. The problem was his own guilt. He got Gonta killed and he didn't have the right to revive him for his own selfish reasons. The second person was Kaito. They had made amends, but if the Supreme Leader had him revived with all of his memories, what's to stop Kaito from doing something stupid. Hell, Kaito would be dumb enough to go back to their world without him as a demon and be killed again.

"No worries. I already have someone in mind," Kokichi hummed as he placed his arms behind his back. "The question is do I get to choose what demon he can be?"

"No. I do," Prism answered.

"Actually, it's randomized," Chester corrected. "What you will be when you leave the Golden Land was chosen by Prism. Anyone else is random if he's doing it in such a short amount of time."

"Fuck off, you pussy cat…" Prism grumbled. "Anyway, who do you got? You want that big dumb dude or the handsome astronaut? Oh! Maybe you actually want that pianist! Oh, she would be a sexy demon!"

"Rantaro Amami."

The blond was clearly confused. "Huh?!"

"Well, the one person I would love to be my slave is still alive," Kokichi told him. "I don't want a dumbass as my loyal follower. So I'll get someone who is intelligent and reliable at the very least."

"I see…"

"Plus…" Kokichi's expression darkened. "As a demon…I should be able to return to my world in the future?"

"You can…assuming you train yourself to do so," Prism explained. "Relax. I made you a demon that takes advantage of your intelligence. A high intelligence means you can learn any magic spell with dedication. You can do whatever you want when you get to that point. However…" Prism's expression caused Kokichi to jump back. He wasn't used to being the one jump-scare. "You have to strike a deal with me if you don't want to end up dead."

"U-Uh…okay…"

Kokichi wondered if he sounded nervous. He hoped he didn't look nervous.

"If you're insistent on being an overlord, then you better make that Netherworld I send you to be the most amazing place in the universe. If I'm not impressed, I'll probably just kill you for wasting my time."

"…Is that really it?"

"Yes."

Kokichi was certain Prism was ninety-five percent honest and five percent lying. The part where he was lying had to do with his body. He was certain it would be used to bite him in the ass.

"I'm not like those demons who will trick you into believing one thing and then when you're close, I take it all away. I will never do that," Prism affirmed. "Impress and entertain me and you'll get to do whatever you want with your new life."

Prism made it clear that if Kokichi rejected this, he would change his mind. If Kokichi had a death wish, he would do just that. However…

"…What about this? I'll entertain you. However, if I fulfill more requests that do not include me having to join forces with you, will you revive the other students that died?"

This caught Prism off guard. "Oh? I thought you didn't care."

"I don't," Kokichi lied. "I just want more servants. Plus, if I work hard and get Akamatsu-chan on my side, Saihara-chan will surely run back to me!"

There was a half-truth there. Kokichi needed time to prepare himself mentally to seeing Shuichi again. The one thing he desired was to show him that he was alive and play it off like he didn't die. That way, the detective wouldn't feel bad for the things he said.

"All is fair in love and war, they say," Prism hummed. He broke out into a cute smile before he started giggling. "Ha ha ha…I think maybe…this will be more interesting than I thought. Okay! I'm going to send you off!"

Kokichi's body started to glow. He flinched at the sudden heat taking over his body. He groaned in pain as he found himself on his knees. The Supreme Leader clutched his stomach in pain, unsure why the pain was there. The other areas that hurt the most were the top of his head, his ears, his rear and in between his thighs.

"You're just turning into a demon now," Prism explained. "It will feel weird, but I reassure you that you won't feel pain once you leave."

"…Liar…" Kokichi growled. "You had every intention…of making this…hurt…owwwww!"

Prism waved as Kokichi's body started disappearing. Soon, he would no longer be in the room. Only golden butterflies would flutter where his body originally was.

"Which Netherworld are you taking him to?" Chester had to ask.

"That one Netherworld on the brink of demise," Prism answered. "It's a great place to start building up his reputation. Besides…" Prism's expression changed to something more serious. "…If my suspicion is correct…there is a demon involved with the latest killing game. No one is allowed to interfere with that world…no one. That is why I will use this boy's selfishness to see if a demon is involved…and if that's true…that demon is dead meat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 6449 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. If this scenario feels identical to The Devil’s Thrill fic with how Prism handles Valvatorez, it is intentional since Prism handles people with second chances in similar ways. Kokichi is a different case since he has not insulted him in any way yet. And the Disgaea tag is from the fact that Prism is mainly used as a Disgaea OC (more than a Kid Icarus OC).
> 
> 2\. I do have some of my own headcanons that might contradict with V3. The idea I had in mind was because the Mastermind lied about many things, it’s easy to take apart what is real and what isn’t. So the things I have are…
> 
> I. The audition videos are real but not all the students have one. Kokichi does not have one because I believe someone who is against killing wouldn’t even think of auditioning for Dangan Ronpa. Which leads to the next thing…
> 
> II. The kidnapping scene at the beginning of the game. While I do think Kaede and Shuichi auditioned willingly, I feel like Kaede would change her mind and get kidnapped. In contrast, I think Saihara lied about being taken away seeing as how his video shows he really wanted to be part of the killing game. 
> 
> III. Since it’s a reality show, people do in fact die and a large amount of money is used for the executions.
> 
> IV. I believe that Dangan Ronpa 1 and 2 did happen. However, I set V3 100 years in the future to where something like this wouldn’t even happen. Think about it, Ultimate students give the world hope that won over despair. You think that this would take place after 3? You would think people from the previous game would stop it. I don’t believe, 1, 2 and 3 are part of the seasons mentioned because there is a lot of contradicting evidence. It’s easy for me to think that while Shirogane cannot cosplay as another person, if the event happened in the past and is considered “history” it no longer counts as a real person. After all, people dress up as famous people from the past and some people can be labeled as fiction (mythology comes to mind).
> 
> V. If all Ki-bo had to do was destroy the facility and allow the survivors to escape, I believe that the world is actually normal but is currently corrupted if so many teenagers are watching a reality show about killing. I believe Team Dangan Ronpa pretty much is on top of the world ignoring the damage done in the past. I also believe that it was not planned for Dangan Ronpa to end if they’re making so much money. This is why I believe in this story I can address the consequence of the survivors escaping and exposing the world to the issue. I mean, a rich person who had no problem killing teenagers for money (along with kidnapping, changing their personalities and removing their memories), what would stop him from trying to go after the survivors in order to keep their mouths shut? I think this is what happened to Amami in particular given how he got thrown back into the game.
> 
> 3\. Pay attention to Prism’s wording of gifts he bestowed. Becoming demons with powers is the tip of the iceberg but Prism is a troll like Kokichi (but is actually malicious), so one of his gifts will be a negative. Knowing me, you know it will be something fanservice related. (I mean, don’t you think it’s odd that his inner thighs are burning up but all the areas listed are locations where demon parts would normally appear?) Guess which demon Kokichi will become. It’s something common but not too obvious.


	2. Imps, Fairies, Orcs and Sexy Vampires

Kokichi needed to start getting used to fainting and waking up in unfamiliar territory. Eventually, it would start becoming a headache for the repeated offense. The worst part was Prism knew he had gone through this ordeal and made him do it again.

"Uh…that little shit didn't put me in a bed…" Kokichi growled. "Where did he drop me?"

Prism wasn't kidding when he said he would drop Kokichi off at a Netherworld on the verge of demise. Kokichi had to rebuild this dead Netherworld to prove that he could live his second life as a demon. The new demon got dropped off in a decaying forest. The trees were withered away. Dead leaves crumbled by the smallest of touches, and most of them lied scattered on the ugly colored grass. Kokichi could clearly see the gray sky due to the lack of leaves on the tree branches.

"Geez, he literally dropped me off in the middle of nowhere and is leaving me for dead!" Kokichi exclaimed as he stood up. The hot pain he felt no longer tormented his very body, so he got up with relative ease. "What does he expect me to do in a place like this?"

The Supreme Leader didn't know where to start. If he was dropped in the center of a dead forest, that meant he could walk anywhere, get lost in the dead woods and then die of starvation. Then again, a demon could survive weeks or even months without food and water…

"Speaking of demon…I wonder what that brat turned me into!"

Kokichi needed to hear himself speak just to make sure that he didn't lose his voice. Prism might have said that he would not go back on his word unless Kokichi did but the problem was how Prism said he made some changes to his body. Turning into a demon was one of them but something still felt off. Now that the young male was alone, he could finally examine his body to see what exactly transpired.

"Man, the brat didn't bother giving me a mirror. How am I supposed to know what I am when I can't even see?"

It was a good question. Kokichi just needed to feel himself first. He checked his hands and they looked the same as they were when he woke up in the Golden Land. His nails were slightly longer but that was one of the small signs that he transformed into a demon. Kokichi felt something was off in some parts of his body. His head hurt, his back itched, and he felt something was stuck in his butt.

"Mirror…I wonder if…" Kokichi's voice trailed off as he looked around and finally saw a small lake before him. How convenient that he would be near a lake. Then again, it might have been intentional given how Prism needed to show Kokichi what sort of demon he became.

As the Supreme Leader approached the lake, his heart started to miss a few beats in anticipation. He wanted to be a powerful demon that could take care of himself as well as a demon that was easy on the eyes.

"Now let's see. I bet I'm going to be a powerful…oh…"

Kokichi should have expected that he wouldn't look all that intimidating. In fact, he looked the same as he ever been. Kokichi had been called a demon before but he was most definitely one now. The attire he had in the killing game stayed the same overall. The color of his clothes just had more of a purple tint to it now. The demonic features added to him included demon horns, small demon wings and a pointed-arrow shaped tail. All of these spots corresponded to the heat Kokichi felt when he was being ejected from the Golden Land.

"…How boring…" Kokichi muttered with a straight face. "I thought the brat would do something worst to me…but I guess this is tolerable."

Kokichi felt Prism was mocking his very existence. The sorcerer chose such a basic demon for him. He wasn't an incubus. That was for certain. Nothing changed in that vital region. He had a feeling that he transformed into an imp. Imps were basic demonic grunts that caused mischief wherever they went. Imps were the evil counterpart to fairies and they took pride in causing misfortune to those around them. Alas, because imps weren't all that strong, they had to be in groups or rely on a stronger demon in order to survive.

 _This is annoying. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I can't be a servant demon if I want to take charge of a Netherworld._  Kokichi thought darkly to himself. "Tch…he didn't even give me a pitchfork for a weapon…"

The imp possessed a weapon but it wasn't a stereotypical weapon an imp carried. Why have a pitchfork to attack when you could have a magic staff? Kokichi immediately thought of Himeko the moment he saw the staff. This weapon suited her way better than him. Still…

_The brat wants me to be a spell caster. Welp, I hope Amami-chan will pick up the slack with brute force._

Speaking of Rantaro, there were no signs of any other lifeform nearby. Prism said he revived him but Kokichi felt that his eyes would catch the avocado man.

"Hey, Amami-chan! If you're here, just say you are! Don't make me come looking for you!" Kokichi called out. "Come on! I'm really good at hide-n-seek so you would lose in an instant!"

No response. Kokichi sighed knowing things weren't just going to come to him. Prism expected him to walk around this dead Netherworld and see what he could use to his advantage. The annoyance built up in his stomach but there wasn't much he could do about it.

The Supreme Leader needed to decide on which direction he would walk in. If he got lost, he would make a mental note where the lake was and return before trying another direction. Kokichi didn't even have to decide on the path he would take. His ears picked up sound coming from the northeast. Kokichi grinned hearing the sounds of a whip and shouting in that direction.

_So there are already people here? Nishishi~. This is going to be fun._

Kokichi wanted to use his newly grown wings to fly over to where the noise was. To his disappointment, his wings failed to even get him off the ground. The imp puffed his cheeks. It wasn't like those anime series where once someone obtained the ability of flight, they could take off immediately. He might have to ask a demon that knew how to fly how to get these small wings to give him the ability to hover off the ground at least.

Walking took longer than Kokichi wanted. Still, he didn't feel tired after walking some way. The demon stamina kicked in nicely.

From where Kokichi was, he learned that he was high above ground. He reached a small plateau that wasn't too far from the ground below. From where he was, he could see where all the noise came from. Below were two types of demons, or that's what Kokichi thought they were. The ones that were making all the noise were large monsters with either green or brown colored skin. They had squinty eyes, very few strands of hair on their head and only wore pants that covered their private areas. The orcs were identical to the cavemen in human history with how they carried around clubs. Then again, some of them had whips and swords, thus making it clear that they knew how to fight.

A few feet away from the smaller orcs, there was a bigger orc ordering the small fry around. This orc was not only bigger but was the only black orc there. He wore more clothes than the other orcs and presented himself with more dignity than what the other demons gave off. Kokichi almost believed this demon was intelligent. Yet an orc was still an orc so Kokichi believed that he could deal with him with relative ease.

"What are you doing? Tell these maggots to hurry the hell up. We do not have all day," the black orc ordered.

"Yes, Boss! You heard the man! Get moving or we'll start squishing!"

The orcs were ordering a fairy species around. Kokichi counted three fairies being dragged around by a dog collar. It made the Supreme Leader feel disgusted especially since Kokichi was certain that the fairies being ordered around were all female. The three fairies had a body similar to a firefly if not bigger. The antennas on their head curled into a cute shape and their wings had the lightest shade of blue. The fairies also had a different skin color. If Kokichi didn't know any better, these fairies gave the impression of elegance and rich beauty with how they dressed up like geishas. Each fairy wore a different colored kimono: one black, one orange and one pink. The problem was that because of how these fairies were treated, the beauty they once had was now tarnished. Each kimono was torn and covered in dirt.

"Hey, what are you three doing?! Get back to work!" one of the orc's shouted as he kicked one of the fairies.

All three fairies collapsed on the ground but only one of them passed out. The other two fairies played pretend as apparent by how their antennas continued to move in comparison to the one fairy that stopped moving. The fairy with the black kimono was the one that fainted and was the one that got kicked around by the orc. When this fairy didn't respond, the orc grabbed her antennae and yanked on it. A weird buzzing name came out of her mouth.

"Get up, you bitch! You don't get to sleep! Find those jewels!"

 _Wow, these demons mean serious business._ Kokichi thought to himself.  _I wonder what I can do to get their attention…_

The Supreme Leader didn't need to interfere with what was going on in front of him. The problem was that Kokichi needed to figure out where he was and what to do after being dumped off in the middle of nowhere. Maybe if he treated this event like an RPG, he could get from point A to point B with minor issues. He still needed to figure out what he could do as an imp. He still needed to learn how to fly. He still needed to find Rantaro…but he couldn't stand and watch helpless fairies be pushed around by bullies.

_I'm going to regret this…_

The purple haired imp picked up a rock near his foot. He took careful aim and lobbed the rock at the green orc assaulting the unconscious fairy. While the rock was small, the fact it hit the orc in the head caused him to react rather poorly. An obvious exaggerated reaction, mind you…

"WHO THREW THAT ROCK?!" the orc demanded as he turned around to his friends.

"Wasn't me."

"Could have been the wind."

"You're an idiot. There was nothing that hit you."

The orc almost believed his comrades had a rancor laugh not echoed in his ears. The other orcs heard the laughter as well as they looked around to see who dared to laugh at them.

"Nishishi~. I'm up here~."

Kokichi asked himself if he sounded okay. He didn't know if his voice changed as a demon. For all he knew, his voice could sound terrible and not convincing. The orcs looked up to see the imp above them. Kokichi expected them to react badly to his appearance.

"Oh, it's just a kid…" one of the orcs grumbled.

"Are you really getting upset over a kid throwing a rock at you?" another orc questioned.

"N-No. I'll get back to work."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Kokichi yelled. He refused to be ignored.

The orcs tried to pretend he didn't exist. That one orc continued to abuse the unconscious fairy, and there wasn't much Kokichi could do.

"You guys are rude! Don't you know who I am! I am the Supreme Demon! You better stop what you're doing before I feed you to my fellow minions!"

Lying was the only weapon he had. Demons were gullible but he wanted to test how dumb these demons were.

"If you idiots don't pay attention, you'll wind up dead!"

The orc that Kokichi hit had the shortest temper. He refused to be talked down by some random "child". He stopped attacking the fairy and snorted.

"Kid, I don't know how you ended up here but you need to run back to your mama before I get mean!"

Kokichi raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Hey, calm down," another orc warned. "You know da boss's rule. We don't deal with kids unless they do something that requires us to discipline them."

 _So these demons won't harm a child unless they have to? Interesting._  Kokichi thought to himself. He grinned in excitement. He could get away with a lot of stuff then if they had this "no hurting a child" code. "You already struck out with me by ignoring my grand presence! Your second strike is assuming I'm an annoying kid! When I'm done with you, you will bow down to the Supreme Demon!"

Kokichi kept his name hidden. The last thing he needed was to reveal his name and then it being used against him later. Bluffing was all he could do. If all went well, maybe they would go away…or even better…Rantaro would show up and do his job like Prism said he would. He shouldn't rely on what Prism told him though.

"What is da commotion?"

The other orcs stopped their movement hearing a deep voice speak up. Kokichi noticed that the demons were ready to bail and for good reasons. The smaller orcs moved out of the way to make way for a larger orc who Kokichi assumed to be their leader.

"Boss, this kid is telling us to stop what we're doing," one of the orcs spoke. "He's very distracting.

The leader of the orcs wasn't too pleased. "Really? You stopped production because of one brat? Shoo him away."

Kokichi's expression changed to something that displayed annoyance. The Orcs weren't taking him seriously. They would let him leave just because he looked like a kid. That wasn't what he wanted. He needed to invoke fear on these demons.

"Oh? You think I'm not lying about having powerful allies that are ready to take over what you dumb brutes started?" Kokichi asked. He made a mental note that he needed to taunt them to even have any sort of leverage in this situation.

The leader of the orcs rolled his eyes before turning his back on the imp.

"He's just like that Dark Hero. All talk. No action. Men, keep getting these pests to work. They know the winter is coming and need to hurry."

"Yes, Boss!"

Kokichi frowned. Perhaps words meant nothing to an actual demon.

"If I say I have a demon army coming, I have a demon army coming," Kokichi said in an annoyed tone. His tail started wiggling until it started vibrating. "Tremble in fear at my army of demons."

Kokichi said it with such a straight face that one would think he was telling the truth. He was lying of course, but the reaction he got from the orcs caught him off guard.

The orcs stared wide eyed at the small demon in fear of what he just said. This was followed by a shriek that came from one of the smaller orcs. That alone caught the attention of the leader who turned around, confused at what he just heard. To his surprise, he saw his fellow henchmen start backing away from the fairies and, by proxy, Kokichi. The smaller orcs whined pathetically at the imp before turning tail and running.

"AHHHHH!"

"Holy shit! The imp did have an army! Run for your lives!"

"Eek! I don't want to be eaten!"

"…Is this some kind of joke?" The leader of the orcs asked as he caught one of his men by the arms as the demon tried to run past him. Naturally, the orc resisted.

"What are you doing, Boss? Run?! We're going to get killed!"

"By what?"

"A horde of demons are coming!"

The orc leader squinted his eyes before shifting his attention to the smaller orc. "There is no such thing." The orc leader punched his henchmen in the face. The smaller orc shrieked at the pain but he felt an odd buzz in his head. When he looked around, he noticed something.

"Huh? Where did the demon army go?"

"There was no such thing. That kid was talking out of his ass."

"B-But, Boss, I know what I saw! There were huge demons coming our way!"

The orc leader looked toward Kokichi and noticed the look in the imp's eyes. Kokichi looked to be in a trance while his tail was thumping into the ground. Orcs weren't known for their intelligence but the orc leader figured out what had just occurred.

"You nitwits! It was an illusion!"

"W-What?!"

The orc leader snarled as he grabbed a rock off the ground and hurled it at Kokichi's head. Because the imp zoned out, he couldn't dodge it and got hit in the forehead. The impact from the rock knocked him over.

"Owwww!" the young male yelped as he snapped out of his trance. "You guys are jerks!"

Once Kokichi snapped out of it, the orcs that had yet to run away had the spell broken. They looked around in confusion wondering where the other demons were.

"W-Where are the demons?"

"Huh? What was I going to do?"

"Graham-I mean Boss! What happened just now?"

The black orc wasn't pleased with how dumb his servants are. His attention was to the imp who disrupted them.

"You there, go get that brat," Graham ordered one of his men. "I have no intention of killing him. Just bring him down and I'll show him what happens when a kid interrupts an adult's job."

Even though the black orc ordered one demon, at least four of them were going to go grab Kokichi. The purple haired demon was on higher ground so he wasn't going to get grabbed immediately. Kokichi just needed to run away and they would most likely leave him alone. Yet, Kokichi refused to abandon the abused fairies. As much as he rambled on about not trusting others and extending a hand to others, Kokichi urged himself to stay.

"Adults? Most of your idiot cronies ran off like a bunch of children," Kokichi taunted as he ignored the pain that was delivered to him by the rock. "You think I'm scared now that I know that you'll run at the drop of a hat? My army is coming!"

Kokichi blinked. Whatever happened the first time, it wasn't happening again. Was it just a coincidence or…

The imp gasped hearing the orcs get closer to the plateau. They were faster than anticipated. Kokichi looked around wondering where he needed to be. Without thinking, he jumped down from the plateau. At first, it looked like he made things easier for the demons, but the moment they got close to them, Kokichi reminded them why he shouldn't be underestimated.

"Come here, kid. We won't hurt you too muc-owwwwwwwww!"

The other demon didn't expect the imp to approach them and kick him in the groin. In the back of Kokichi's mind, he probably wouldn't use underhanded tricks. Then he remembered that he was a demon. Therefore, he just needed to hit them where it hurts and hope they stay down for a while.

"Yep, you're a guy alright," Kokichi hummed as he hopped out of the way of another orc trying to grab him. "You'll never catch me. If you try, you might not be able to reproduce again."

The orcs disregarded their fellow comrade and charged toward the Supreme Leader. Kokichi smiled as he moved out of the way at the last minute for them to crash into a nearby tree. If they didn't crash into the tree, they tripped over each other. The purple haired imp stuck his tongue out before making his way to one of the fairies that had passed out.

"Hey, get it together. I'll get you away from here," Kokichi hummed.

The dark skinned fairy groaned at whoever was giving her orders. Kokichi never got a chance to help her off the ground because Graham wanted no more of this. Kokichi's eyes widened as the orc attempted to grab his arm. He dodged at the last minute and tried to flee. The black orc grabbed at Kokichi's tail and hoisted him into the air. Kokichi forgot that now that he was a demon, he could feel the pain from having his tail yanked.

"What the?! Let go, you jerk!" Kokichi cursed. "I'll get my army of demons to torture you!"

"Enough with your lies," the black orc spoke. "You'll be tied to this tree until we're done for the day. Then we'll find your parents."

Again, Kokichi glared at the leader who refused to take him seriously. "Really? How long are you going to assume I'm a child? Are you stupid?"

"Keep talking like that and I'll shove something down your mouth."

Kokichi tried to resist but there wasn't much he could do. They weren't going to kill him yet but these fairies were going to die if he didn't do something.

"Amami-chan, now would be the best time for you to come in and save me!" Kokichi whined.

To Graham, it sounded like the imp tried to fib his way out of the situation again. This time, the imp who cried demon told the truth. He heard the sound of his men screaming in agony behind him. If it was another illusion, the black orc would have known. However, when he turned around again, he saw the corpses of those orcs piled up on the ground. Kokichi's mouth formed a big o, surprised at what he was seeing. He smiled a little too crazily at the scene before him.

"Amami-chan! You're here!"

Kokichi sounded happy but on the inside, he was furious at how long it took for Rantaro to find him. Then again, Rantaro probably didn't know what was going on. Kokichi just took in the sight before him. Rantaro was brought back to life as Prism promised. The mysterious male was also made into a powerful demon to compensate Kokichi's flaws as an imp. Kokichi didn't know what type of demon he was from his position. Rantaro had no choice in appearance in the same vein as the Supreme Leader…perhaps even more so. Yes, his ears were pointy and Kokichi could see that but he had no horns or tail that made it clear he was a demon. His clothes were the only thing that stood out. The tacky clothes he had were gone and replaced with something incredibly stylish. Prism clearly had an obsession with the Victorian era and made sure the resurrected student shared the same taste. A velvet green vest covered the upper portion of his body and matched with the black pants on the lower body. The forest green cape attached to his back blew in the wind and did not get stained from the blood of the orcs. The weapon Prism granted Rantaro was in fact a spear. Kokichi wondered why he couldn't give Rantaro something like a sword seeing as how the spear was taller than the already tall male.

"Huh? Ouma-kun?" Rantaro started as he turned around. He still had the same dopey look that he had when he was alive as a human. "Why are you here?"

Kokichi hummed. "You were brought to life thanks to me and now you serve me for all eternity!"

Even if that was the truth, Rantaro clearly did not believe it. Graham snarled as he dropped Kokichi to the ground to face the demon before him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he started to back up. "Identify yourself!"

Rantaro didn't respond. He looked over to Kokichi and the injured fairies before looking back to the menacing demon.

"I have no reason to answer you," Rantaro answered. "If you value your life, you will leave this place."

"W-Who are you ordering around?"

Rantaro pointed his spear toward the leader. His eyes remained steady on the target. If Graham moved, he was as good as dead. The black orc knew this and knew he had to pull out before he got killed and lost everything. He glared at the imp who had delayed his plans.

"If you two are in cahoots with each other, you won't be spared the next time you get in my way," Graham threatened.

"We are together," said Kokichi as he stood up. "Amami-chan is my number one vassal. I warned you that my demons were coming but you didn't believe me. You should die for your inability to listen."

"You little shit…"

"Please don't show your ugly mug in front of me again," Kokichi threatened right back. "You don't want to get slice and diced like your henchmen, do you?"

The threat brought shivers down the leader's spine. It was more so Rantaro's powerful aura emanating from his body more than the words of the brat next to him. Graham swallowed his pride and retreated. Kokichi snickered at how fast the bigger orc ran. In the end, demons were quick when it came to retreating.

"Yeah! That's what you get, you bullies!" Kokichi shouted. His attention turned to Rantaro immediately. "Phew! That was close. Amami-chan, you need to move faster or I'll have to punish you for…"

Kokichi's voice trailed off. He glanced at Rantaro warily. The taller male didn't respond immediately to his voice. His attention was to his hands covered in blood instead. Any normal human would freak out at the large amount of blood splattered on them but not Rantaro. Perhaps becoming a demon nulled any fear of blood.

"Amami-chan?"

"…It's not enough…" Rantaro muttered to himself. "I need more blood…"

In that moment, Kokichi realized that perhaps allowing Prism to decide what demon Rantaro was without telling him was a terrible idea. Rantaro turned his attention to the only living demon in the area. His eyes darkened as he kept his gaze at the imp. Kokichi became aware of the fangs that Rantaro had as he sneered at the small demon.

"…You'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 5493 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I chose Kokichi as an imp because of how much he already fits the role of one. Incubus is too cliché and he doesn't really display any hints of being that type of person except to Shuichi. Imps are known for pranking people and having fun and Kokichi personifies that. Plus, imps aren't that strong unless they are in groups. If an imp were to be strong, they need to manipulate those around them. Kokichi is a Supreme Leader so he can use his small size to his advantage.
> 
> 2\. The Lampies are my friend's OC fairy race she said I could use as long as I don't sexualize them. I am not one to do that to characters not my own. The Lampies were a fun project Zeli did but I wanted to use them in my Disgaea universe in some shape or form. Since I already thought of turning the DR:V3 cast into demons, it just happened to work. I rather go into more details about the race through the story instead of explaining it in the notes (since this story is the species telling Kokichi who they are and what they do in contrast to Hero Complex where Kokichi gave a vague outline of what they did to Adell, Rozalin and Axel). All I can say though is that they're an all-female species. Also, it's supposed to be funny how Kokichi's first "good deed" is helping out a bug like species.
> 
> 3\. Orcs are common demons I use for my fics…usually concerning porn. I admit that orcs are similar to ogres but it's not the case. Orcs are smaller than ogres (that are considered giants) and travel in packs. Orcs are smarter than ogres but not by that much. That's pretty much it...and the leader orc tends to be of a different color. So green and brown are the common colors but black and purple are the stronger ones. I didn't give the black orc leader a name in Hero Complex so he'll have one here.
> 
> 4\. Kokichi's powers involve illusions. Don't worry, there is a requirement and limitation to not make it overpowered. Prism gives people he chooses unique powers that you normally wouldn't see. Then again, I doubt he wanted Raven to have time traveling powers. Regardless, Kokichi's illusions are sound based in which you have to hear him in order for the illusion to work but if you have your back turned, when he's talking, then it won't work. Granted, eye contact isn't needed but there is a difference to being near him and hearing his voice and having your back turned and completely ignoring him. That's all I'm going to say about his powers but I'm sure you readers will figure out other limitations and requirements for the illusion to work.
> 
> 5\. And here I make Rantaro a vampire. It's a headcanon in Disgaea that all the vampires are usually rich characters. Rozalin is rich until Adell took her away from her mansion and she ended up becoming more of a commoner. Maderas in the Disgaea anime owns a huge mansion that signifies his rich status. Valvatorez when he was a Tyrant shows signs that he is not a lowly vampire given his morals and view of the world. While he's a Prinny Instructor at the start of the game, he gives the aura of authority that implies that perhaps he too lived in a rich mansion. Either way, it matches Rantaro in the Disgaea universe as he too is rich. Then again, not much actually changed about Rantaro in appearance like Kokichi. The other students that have died will have a less humanoid appearance due to Prism messing around with their souls but Rantaro is "safe" for the most part. As for his powers, I'll bring it up later.


End file.
